ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Power scale: Path of Two
Currently, this list is outdated and will be fixed after the changes to the fan fiction are made. This is the power scale for Path of Two. This will be completed after the fanfiction is completed, but it will still be worked on from time to time. The events of Vegito vs Super Buu will not be included since you can look at the Dragon Ball Z version for that. Each scale is 1,000,000 times greater than the one prior. 1 in scale 2 is 1,000,000. 1 in scale 3 is 1,000,000,000,000. This may contain spoilers. Highest beings These are the Trogate level beings. The orinigal Gods; Scale 1,000,001: 1 Any being + the Orbs of Destruction; Scale 900,001: 1 (This is hypothetical and currently hasn't been done." Trogates; Scale 900,000: 1 Ultimate Kai; Scale 800,001: 1 Mortal Peak is the maximum power that a being other than the Trogate level beings can output, without the Orbs of Destruction. It is Scale 100,001:1 Formulas and Abbreviations Super Saiyan (SSJ): 50x base Super Saiyan 2 (SSJ2): 100x base Super Saiyan 3 (SSJ3): 400x base Ultra Super Saiyan 3 (USSJ3): 4000x base Ultimate Super Saiyan (UlSSJ): 10, 000x base Dark Matter (DM): 2x This form can be used in combination with any other form. Age 777 Vegito ;Scale 3: 1.5 SSJ3 Gotenks ;Scale 2: 500,000 Goten ;Scale 2: 4.52 Trunks ;Scale 2: 4.58 SSJ3 Baby Vokua ;Scale 3: 900 SSJ3 Vegito ;Scale 3: 300 USSJ3 Vegito ;Scale 3: 6,000 Age 789 Pan ;Scale 2: 60,000 SSJ Pan ;Scale 3: 3 SSJ2 Pan ;Scale 3: 6 Gotenks ;Scale 2: 1,750 SSJ Gotenks ;Scale 2: 87,500 SSJ Gotenks ;Scale 2: 175,000 SSJ3 Gotenks ;Scale 2: 700,000 Vegito; scale 3: 23.75 Vokua ;scale 3:19 SSJ Vokua ;Scale 3: 950 SSJ Vegito ;Scale 3: 1,187.5 USSJ3 Vokua ;Scale 3: 76,000 Incinerator ;Scale 3: 400,000 Incinerator after killing Vokua ;Scale 3: 476,000 USSJ3 Vegito Scale 3: 95,000 USSJ3 Vegito "Rapid Bomb" Scale 3: 475,000 Incinerator "Explosive Flame Fury" Scale 3: 500,000 USSJ3 Vegito "Rapid Bomb"+ 50% of his energy Scale 3: 513,000 Age 793 USSJ3 Vegito; Scale 3: 500,000 USSJ3 Vegito Rapid Bomb; Scale 4: 2.5 Frost 20%; Scale 4: 3 USSJ3 Vegito after 3rd Zenkai; Scale 4: 2 USSJ3 Vegito Rapid Bomb after 3rd Zenkai; Scale 4: 10 Frost 100%; 15 Piccolo; Scale 2: 2,000 Nozo; Scale 2: 20,000 Poccozo; Scale 4: 24 Frost ascended form; Scale 4: 30 Vokua; Scale 3: 100 SSJ Vokua; Scale 3: 5,000 SSJ2 Vokua; Scale 3: 10,000 SSJ3 Vokua; Scale 3: 40,000 USSJ3 Vokua; Scale 3: 400,000 Age 796 Celltronian; Scale 2: 30 Vegito; Scale 3: 12,500 Celltronian post obtaining Vegito's cells; Scale 3: 12,500 DMUSSJ3 Celltronian; Scale 4: 100 USSJ3 Vegito; Scale 4: 50 Poccozo; Scale 4: 30 Vokua; Scale 3: 10,000 Techtonian; Scale 2: 60 Vokua post 1 month training; Scale 3: 30,000 Vegito post 1 month training; Scale 3: 37,500 Age 797 Ape King's henchmen; Scale 3: 7,000 USSJ3 Vegito; Scale 4: 200 Ape King; Scale 4: 35 USSJ3 Vokua Kamehameha; Scale 4: 160 Ape King post absorbing Vokua; Scale 4: 195 Ape King after slightly absorbing Vegito's energy: 198 USSJ3 Vegito slightly drained; Scale 4: 197 DMUSSJ3 Celltronian; Scale 4: 150 Techtonian; Scale 2: 60 Age 800 Zorok; Scale 4: 4,600 USSJ Vegito; Scale 4: 240 USSJ Vegito Rapid Bomb; Scale 4: 1,200 DMUSSJ Celltronian; Scale 4: 940 USSJ Vokua; Scale 4: 960 USSJ Vokua post Vegito's anger; Scale 4: 1,920 UlSSJ Vokua; Scale 4: 4,800 All Recelfics; Scale 3: 300,000 Age 805 Pells; Scale 1: 1,000 ULSSJ Vokua; Scale 4: 6,000 Super Ape King; Scale 4: 94,000 Super Incinerator; Scale 4: 132,000 DMUSSJ3 Celltronian; Scale 4: 280 Age 810 Galict; Scale 5: 1.9 UlSSJ Vokua post 1,000 years; Scale 5: 7 UlSSJ Vokus post 3,000 more years; Scale 6: 600,000 Vegeta post separation; Scale 7: 2 Goku post separation; Scale 7: 2.8 CSSJ Goku; Scale 8: 12,880 CSSJ Vegeta; Scale 8: 15,456 Category:Path of Two Category:Formulas Category:Incomplete Category:Power scale Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan